


Midoriya and His Monster! In....To Heck and Back!

by dramatic_spoon



Series: Midoriya and His Monster! [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Sandman (Comics), stanley and his monster, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A boy and his demon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Spacebattles is a bad influence.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_spoon/pseuds/dramatic_spoon
Summary: Izuku Midoriya discovers his new friend: Spot the Demon!But what does it mean when a disreputable wizard, The Demon Nyx and more show up at his house?
Series: Midoriya and His Monster! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. I'll Be Your Best Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets a new best friend?

__

_They had found him._

_He had been forced to flee and remained on the run for what felt like years now._

_He had thought about trying to go back, but always stopped himself._

_He wouldn’t._

_He couldn’t._

_He knew he had to hide._

_He knew where to hide._

**\----**

Midoriya furrowed his brow as he looked over the title of the huge book on the table.

“The...Hete...Hentai….Hetereo….Mom, I don’t know what this word is.”

“It’s ‘Heterodyne’.”

“The Heterodyne Boys’ Great Big Book of Fun,” He picked up the book and opened it up.

“It’s supposed to be a book of things for boys to do, so I figured you and Katsuki could do some of the things in it,” His mother replied through a forced smile.

He smiled back, even though he really didn’t mean it.

He hadn’t really hung out with Kacchan after….after whatever happened at the river. And that was nearly a year ago.

He really didn’t get it.

“Thanks, mom.”

Midoriya picked up the book and left for his room.

Inko sighed.

It hadn’t worked.

She had hoped it might have sparked something in Izuku, but nothing. 

Sometimes she feared she’d never be able to help him get past it.  
She had tried pleanty of times to help him…..

But how else can you tell your son his dream is impossible?

**\-----**

_He knew they would never look for him there._

_He knew they would think he fled elsewhere._

_He just had to wait._

_But then he heard a door open._

_A witness._

Midoriya closed his door behind him and placed the book on his desk. He sat at his desk, opened it and scanned the page.

“....I don’t think I can build a treehouse here….”

He turned the page and continued to read.

“....But this sounds kind of cool-”

He heard something bump around in his closet.

Then another.

And then another.

“Hello?”

Midoriya got out of his chair and went over to his closet.

**\------**

“What do you mean we _missed one_?” the Blond man asked.

His companion rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Duma, this is not something we can just sit here and ignore! We’re supposed to be helping these poor sinners and fools! If we can’t help this one, what else shall we do? Now, what is he called?”

Duma passed his companion a scroll.

“.....He’s called The Nameless One? My, how….gauche. Where is he?”

Duma passed him another note.

“....Earth? My goodness, where on earth can he be?”

Duma pulled out a globe of the world and placed a finger on it.

“...Musutafu, Japan? Why Japan? I suppose we should just send someone to look for him then.”

Duma frowned.

“Dear god, not him. We’ll pick someone else.”

Duma rolled his eyes.

“What? To find a demon, you need to send a demon. I don’t know how Lucifer managed to lo….No, no, that makes perfect sense.”

Duma sighed and shook his head.

Remiel never listened to anything he said.

**\----**

The door shot open as Inko ran inside.

“Izuku! What’s wrong, why are you screaming?”

“There...There’s a monster in my closet!” He jabbed a finger at the closed door.

Inko sighed. He hadn’t done anything like that for years.

“Izuku, it’s ok, look.”

She walked past him to his closet.

“Mom! No!” He threw up his hands to cover his face.

She open the door and held it open.

“See? Nothing.”

Midoriya peeked out from between his fingers: nothing. His clothes were there, his extra blankets, a box of his toys.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

“But...But I saw it, it was big and red and furry and had huge teeth and….”

“It’s nothing Izuku, just an overactive imagination.”

She sighed and left, leaving the closet door open.

With a frown, Midoriya turned his attention back to his closet: the open door loomed, like a cavernous maw. A chill ran down his spine as he glanced at his wall.

All Might’s smile beamed down at him.

“....All Might wouldn’t run.”

He turned and looked around his room to find something to use as a weapon.

The book.

It was heavy enough and he could use it as a weapon or a shield.

With a gulp he picked it up and stepped into the closet.

“Hello? Monster?”

No one spoke. Midoriya noticed his winter blankets quivering.

With a gulp, he placed the book down and pulled the blankets off.

The moster sat there: a shaggy beast covered in long red fur, a pair of curved tusk and a mouthful of fangs and sharp teeth. Midoriya fell backwards, as he desperately tried to pick the book back up, only to fail.

Without another word, he threw up his hands and closed his eyes, waiting for the monster’s teeth and claws to piece his flesh at any moment.

…..Any moment.

….. _Any moment_

…………

He cracked an eye open.

The monster cowered in the corner, in a position nearly identical to his.

After a moment it cracked open it’s own eye to glance at Midoriya. A moment later it realized Midoriya was staring back and it dove back under the winter blankets.

 _Why is it afraid of me?_ , Midoriya thought to himself.

He brought his hands down and looked at the monster.

“Um...Mister Monster? I’m not going to you if you don’t hurt me.”

The monster peeked out from under the blankets.

“Really?” it asked in a deep booming voice.

“You can talk?” Midoriya asked surprised.

“Of course I can talk, who can’t talk?”

“You screamed at me.”

“You screamed at _me_ ,” It huffed, “You panicked and it made me panic.”

“....You’re not going to eat me, are you?”

“Of course not, why would I do that?”

“...Well, you’re a monster, right?”

The monster tossed the blanket off and sat up.

“I’m a _good_ monster.”

“What’s your name?”

The monster paused, “I don’t have one. I wasn’t given one.”

“I’m Izuku.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Izuku.”

Before Midoriya could respond, the monster’s stomuch gurggled.

“....Are you hungry?”

“I am. I debated eating these blankets, but they look like they’d taste dry.”

“Do you like Katsudon?”

“What’s that?” the monster looked at him confused.

Midoriya couldn’t believe what he had heard.

Who hadn’t heard of _Katsudon_?

_\----_

“You do understand what we are asking of you, yes?”

“Of course.”

“Then we expect result soon.”

“Of course, I have...knowledge of how to approach and get the Nameless One.”

“Then be off, Nyx.”

With a bow the demon the two spoke to vanished. Duma glared at Remiel.

“....Don’t give me that look.”

Duma rolled his eyes.

“Well, I don’t see you offering any better ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with my next project.
> 
> This one's been formulating for a while, back when I was working on _Sheep_.  
> If anyone went ahead and saw the one-off I wrote for FoxOnPie's _Neither a Bird Nor a Plane, It's Deku!_ , then it's they know it's not the first time I messed around with the idea.
> 
> But to sum it up, back in the 1960s, DC published a Humor comic called Stanley and his Monster, a riff on the "A boy and his Dog" stories where six year old stanley found a giant, red, shaggy monster.
> 
> The series wasn't too popular and was discontinued after about 10-ish issues.
> 
> In 1993, the series got a 4 issue mini written and drawn by Phil Foglio, who at the time was probably known better for his work on What's New With Phil and Dixie, the MythAdventure comics adaptations, and novel illustrations, the Porn comic XXXenophile and his illustrations for Magic the Gathering.  
> During that, it was revealed that Spot was actually a demon who was kicked out of Hell for being too nice.
> 
> After that the duo occasionally pops up in Modern comics: They played a role in Kevin Smith's Green Arrow run that everyone hated.  
> They cameoed in the crowed of Magic users during _Infinite Crisis_.  
> The Stanley Dover in the Arrow TV series is presumably an In Name Only version as well, who seems to be more akin to his Grandfather's portrayal in the Green Arrow comic.
> 
> We're ignoring those.
> 
> I'm mostly drawing on that miniseries, with a few appropriate twist and changes of my own.
> 
> So here's hoping that you enjoy it and that I can keep you entertained.
> 
> So until the next chapter, Adieu.


	2. Strange Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nyx and Lafcadio Hearn!

**Several months later**

He absentmindedly traced patterns in the condensation on his bottle.

American beer was piss.

That was something he had figured out a long time ago.  
But it didn’t stop him from ordering the first.  
Or the second.  
Or the third.  
Or….whichever number this had been.

He kept his eye closed as he rested his head on the bartop. He ignored the smoke from the pile of cigarettes in the ashtray in front of him.

A moment later something slammed onto the bartop next to him.

“I knew you would be here!”

He opened his eye as he looked up at the speaker: a rotund, Japanese man clad in some ridiculous shirt with some cartoon character on it.

“And you’ve found me. Now piss off.”

“But sir, I have important information that threatens all of Japan!”

“Then go find a Pro Hero and leave me alone.” He took a drink of his beer.

“I can’t, this is a matter that they can do nothing about. There’s a Demon loose on earth!”

“Bloody Hell, if you know who I am, then you’d know that there’s-”

“No, _another_ demon.”

He placed the beer down and turned to the man.

“Go on, I’m listening.”

“It’s here in Japan.” The Japanese man held out a phone.

“....Musutafu? Hell, that’s not that far from here. But why the hell are you telling me?”

“Everyone’s heard of you, you’re the one we’re told to go see for these sort of problems….Isn’t that right John Constantine?”

He shot up out of his seat and grabbed the other man by the collar.

“Now listen here, you Chunyuubi excuse for a mage, I am _not_ John Constantine. Constantine can’t grow a damn moustache to save his life and I….”

He tapped the eyepatch over his left eye.

“Have that. I am _not_ that buffoon. I am Lafcadio Hearn.”

“But...But..the Trenchcoat, the stink of cigarettes and desperation….”

“It’s guild policy. Now get out of my way.”

**\------**

Midoriya left the school grounds and glanced around.

No one had followed him.

He continued down the route and stopped by a dark alley.

“Spot, you can come out now.”

Something slunk out from behind a dumpster. The red, hairy beast beamed at Midoriya in a big, toothy grin.

“Hello Izuku, had a good day at school?”

“....I guess. I was able to get these for you.”

Midoriya placed his bag down and pulled out several thick magazines. Spot took them and quickly looked over them.”

“Ah, Shonen Jump.”

Spot tossed the first one into his maw and chewed.

“Delicious.”

“....I still don’t know why you like eating those.”

“Seinen magazines are too dry and Shojo are too sweet.”

Midoriya laughed as the two started down the street.

“Katsuki didn’t make fun of you again, did he?”

“What? No….Spot were you watching through the window again?”

The monster shrugged, “Maybe.”

“No, he didn’t. I don’t know what’s wrong with him, he keeps acting like we’re not friends.”

“..Well, I can relate to that.”

“You can?”

“I had a….well, a good friend who……”

The monster trailed off as it noticed someone in the crowd. A yellow skinned woman with long red hair, a massive pair of horns that curved down and a tail. She adjusted her sunglasses and scanned her surroundings.

“...Nyx?”

“What?” Midoriya looked up at Spot

“I think we ought to head back to your house. You go first, Don’t worry, I’ll catch up.”

“What? Why?”

“I have some….Monster business I have to do. I’ll see you at home.”

Midoriya frowned and continued on his way. As soon as he was out of view, Spot turned his attention back to the woman.

“...She’s gone?”

“There you are.” a voice purred into his ear.

Spot spun around as the woman’s smile grew larger, revealing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. She pulled off her glasses to reveal yellow cat-like eyes.

“Nyx! It’s...it’s good to see you.”

“Same to you, dear.”

“And….and what’s brought you here on this fine day?”

“I’m just here to take you back to Hell.”

“....But...But Lucifer….”

“There’s been a change in management, Lucifer no longer rules.”

“What? Why?”

“He quit.”

“.....He can do that?”

“Apparently so,” Nyx shrugged, “We don’t question it.”

“Then who?”

“Remiel and Duma,” Nyx rolled her eyes, “You’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted.”

“But surely someone would have told them of….” Spot trailed off as realization sunk in, “....I don’t know why I thought they would do that.”

“Indeed.”

Without another word, Nyx grabbed Spot by his neck and held him up.

“I have been waiting a _long_ time for this. You left me. _You_ changed. _You_ deserved this.”

“I left because _you_ didn’t! You were cruel and monstrous and evil and…”

“Stop flattering me.” Nyx blushed.

“It’s not meant to be positive! You remained the same, and I…..” Spot trailed off, “I realized we were all wrong.”

Nyx scowled, “I think I’ll just kill you kn-”

Something shot past the two, freeing the monster from her grasp.

“What?”

“Stop right there!” A muscular man with a massive chin and purple tights appeared, “I’ve been given reports of a public disturbance and-”

“Oh shut up,” Nyx’s tail shot out and sent him flying, “Humans. Always interfering wi….”

She trailed off as she looked around. Spot had vanished.

“....Gods above, he can still move fast when he wants to.”

**\----**

“I’m glad you got home just in the nick of time, it’s pouring out there.”

There was a knock at the door. Midoriya looked up from the book.

“Stay right there sweetie, I’ll get it.”

Inko opened the door to reveal a tall blonde caucasian man in a trenchcoat with a moustache and eyepatch over his left eye. He gave her an apologetic smile.

“Pardon ma’am, I’m Koizumi Yakumo. My car’s had a bit of trouble, and it seems like my phone’s on the fritz right now. Can I trouble you to borrow yours?”

“Oh...of course you can,” Inko moved to the side.

“Thank you kindly,”

Midoriya sat there, still engrossed in his book as the stranger made his way into the house.

“Hullo….yes….yes...oh….Bloody Hell, is it that bad? Well, I could just take the….are you serious? Well….I guess I don’t have a choice. Alright then.”

Koizumi hung up.

“Blast, they’re having all sorts of trouble all around the city. Even the buses are spotty. It’s going to be a while.”

He shrugged.

“I’ll just go back to my car and wait. Thank you for your kindness Ma’am.”

“Ah, don’t be ridiculous, you can wait here. Better to stay somewhere warm and dry. I’ll make some tea.”

“Thank you kindly, I’ll just wait around here.”

The man walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch across from Midoriya.

“Hello there lad, what you got?”

“It’s a book my mom gave me.”

“Can I see?.....Ah! The Heterodyne Boy’s. I had one of these back when I was a boy. Wonderful bit of fun, although I reckon you can’t do most of the stuff in it these days,” Koizumi chuckled.

“So ....Mr Koizumi, what exactly do you do that would make you come out in such horrible weather?” Inko asked as she gave him a cup of tea.

“Ah...I do a little consulting. A little writing, but I suppose these days I’m mostly a magician.”

Midoriya’s eyes lit up.

“A magician? Like the kind they have on TV?”

“Ah, I’m not one for petty tricks and sleight of hand like you see on TV.” Koizumi chuckled, “But I suppose I have a thing or two I can show you. Like….”

He trailed off as he rolled up a sleeve and held out his bare hand.

“This!”

An All Might shaped squirt gun appeared in his hand.

“Cool!”

“Nice isn’t it?” he tossed the gun to Midoriya, “And for the next bit, why don’t you take a shot at me, lad?”

“But you’ll get wet.”

“I’m already wet,” he flashed a toothy grin, “Won’t hurt to get any more damp at this point.”

“Mom?”

“Well….I suppose.”

Midoriya closed the book and pushed it to the side. He aimed the squirt gun at Koizumi and pulled the trigger.

Water shot out of the back of the squirt gun, drenching Midoriya’s face. Inko stifled a laugh.

“Sorry, just a little sleight of hand on my part. You can keep it if you’d like. Now, if you don’t mind, where is your bathroom?”

**\----**

With a soft thump Spot landed in Midoriya’s room.

“...Well, I don’t hear screaming or smell blood, so I don’t think she’s here yet….But I can’t drag them into this. Especially if they can’t defend themselves….”

He sighed, “I really don’t want to go back. But I can’t drag him into this…”

He trailed off as he heard voices from within the hall.

“Just that way,” a woman’s voice spoke.

“That’s Izuku’s mother.”

“Thank you,”

The monster frowned, “....I can sense magic in that one.”

**\----**

Hearn grunted.

“Alright, the boy’s not a demon, and It doesn’t seem like his mother would be either….but it’s definitely this house which means….”

Before he could say anything else, a giant, hairy, red hand reached out of a room and grabbed him pulling him in.

Hearn found himself tossed atop a child’s bed. As he scrambled back to his feet, he saw it. A massive red, shaggy beast with tusk and fangs.

“Bollocks.”

Before Hearn could do anything, it threw itself at his feet.

“Alright, you got me. Just take me away!”

“....What?”

The monster looked up.

“....You’re...not...Nyx?”

“...Who?”

“....Constantine?”

Hearn sighed, “I am not John Constantine, I’m Lafcadio Hearn. Now what the hell is going on here?”

The door creaked open more. Spot and Hearn looked over to the doorway: Midoriya stood there, staring.

“Mr. Koizumi? Spot? What’s going on?”

Hearn glanced at Midoriya. Then to the Monster. Then back at Midoriya.

“Bloody Hell Lad, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

**\----**

There was a knock at the door.

“My goodness, we’re getting a lot of visitors tonight….” Inko muttered to herself.

“Can I help…..” She trailed off as she looked at the woman at her doorway: white make-up, her hair done up in an ornate style, complete with pins. Her white kimono barely brushed against the floor.

“Ah! My lady, I request shelter from this abominable weather. My horse hath injured itself in a ditch and-”

“....Is this some sort of joke?” Inko interrupted.

“...What? Isn’t this how…..” the woman trailed off, “Oh Fuck it.”

**\-----**

“.....So you honestly expect me to believe you’re turning over a new leaf and you’re going to be his best friend?” Hearn shook his head, “Bloody Hell.”

“You never told me you were a demon!”

“What would you have done if I did?” Spot asked, “Like I said, I’m a nice demon, they kicked me out for being too nice.”

“.....Well, that still brings up the issue of your little friend who’s looking for you.”

“Mr. Hearn, are you really going to make him go back?”

“Under most circumstances I would, but….” Hearn trailed off, “You want to stay and Izuku’s more than willing to give you a chance and….well, if he’s already arguing in your favor I’m inclined to let you. But then there’s this Nyx character we need to deal with.”

The door slammed shut.

“....Spot, you stay here for a bit, his mum knows we’re here.”

“Ok.”

Hearn and Midoriya left the room.

“Remember lad, not a word to your mum.”

“Ah, there you are, dear!” Inko’s voice called out.

Midoriya and Hearn exchanged confused looks.

Inko stepped back into the living room, carrying an unconscious woman in a kimono.

“It was the strangest thing, this poor human woman passed out right on my doorstep. Why don’t you help your father get this poor woman onto the couch and-”

“Lad, get behind me,” Hearn pushed Midoriya back as he made a sign with his free hand.

“You’re not my mom!” Midoriya called out.

“.....Fuck it.” Inko growled.

Flames engulfed the two women and vanished a moment after, revealing Nyx holding an unconscious Inko in her arms. Nyx’s stinger flicked up to Inko’s neck.

“You, brat. Give me what I’ve come for and…”

Midoriya yanked out the squirt gun and pushed past Hearn.

“Let go of her!”

“Lad, no!”

Nyx’s tail lashed out, knocking the squirt gun away. She quickly grabbed it off the floor and sneered.

“What do you think you were going to do to me with this little trinket? Why….”

She trailed off as she pulled the trigger. Water shot out of the back of the gun and splashed into her face.

Nyx let loose a scream of agony as she tossed Inko to the side and clawed at her face with both hands.

“What was in that?” Midoriya looked at Hearn.

“Holy water, Now get back here!”

“THAT’S IT! I’M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE HE-”

Spot brought both hands down on Nyx’s head with a thunderous clap. The demoness slumped to the ground, unconscious.

“....Nice hit, big guy.”

“Mom!”

Midoriya ran over to Inko’s unconscious form.

“Mr. Hearn! What-”

“Just a standard sleep spell, she’ll be fine….Which leads us back to our other issue….”

Hearn sighed.

“Alright, what are we going to do with her? I know a thing or two about getting rid of demons…..”

“No, no!” Spot shook his head, “You can’t destroy her!”

“Eh?”

“She….I….it’s…..”

“Spot, is she your girlfriend?” Midoriya asked.

“...Yes, in a sense.”

“....Alright, now I’ve seen everything,” Hearn rubbed his forehead, “Bloody Hell. A demon in love.”

“But if she’s your girlfriend, why don’t you want to go back with her?”

“People change, Izuku. And….and, I hope she’s one of them.”

“Right, you want to keep her alive, I can deal with that. Could seal her away, but I reckon you don’t want that either.”

“Which leads back to the main problem. As long as I’m here, she can keep finding me.”

“But you’ve been here for months,” Midoriya pointed out.

“It takes time to track a demon down. But now that she has my scent, she can keep coming back here, and endangering everyone in the building. We’re lucky she tried to do this the hard way.”

“What’s the easy way?”

“Burn down the building and wait to see if I come out.”

“Well...I might have a solution to the issue,” Hearn cracked his knuckles, “I’m gonna need a few things though.”

**\----**

“Oh, you still got it,” Nyx groaned to herself as she stirred. She glanced across the room at Midoriya and Hearn.

“I’m sorry lad, but this was the only way,” Hearn shook his head.

Midoriya stared at the tiny Spot in the middle of the pentagram.

“What did you do?”

“A Spell of binding. Puts him down to a manageable size and-”

Nyx shot forward and knocked over Hearn. Before either he or Midoriya could respond, she snapped up Spot.

“And you’ve done my work for me. I’d love to have more fun, but this will do.”

With a snap, Nyx and Spot vanished.

“.....Well, that worked better than I could have hoped,” Hearn rubbed his head, “You can come out now, big guy.”

**\------**

“Hail rulers of Hell, I have returned with your wayward charge.”

“....That’s him? Doesn’t look like much.”

“Indeed….but….” Nyx smiled, “My reward?”

Duma rolled his eyes.

“Very well,” Remiel sighed, “Within reason, of course.”

“Let me have him,” Nyx patted the top of Spot’s head.

“....I don’t see why not, it’s not like….” Remiel trailed off, “Say, Duma, do you notice that?”

“Ah….he is under a spell of binding, my….”

“....Yes, you’re right,” Remiel frowned, “You’ve been tricked.”

“What?”

Remiel snapped his fingers. Spot’s form dissipated, leaving an All Might plush behind in Nyx’s arms.

“....you’re….not...angry are you?” Nyx tossed the doll away.

“We had hoped that this would be the end of the issue, but it seems we will have to deal with it...directly,” Remiel sighed, “As for you, I’m afraid we’ll have to discipline you.”

“....No.” Nyx whispered in a small voice.

**\-----**

“...Of course it won’t trick her boss, so….”

Hearn pulled off a medallion and tossed it to Spot.

“You’ll have to use this to mask your presence.”

“But Mr. Hearn, don’t you need it?”

“It’s been a couple hundred years, I think I’m in the cl-”

“IZUKU?!?”

“Mom?”

The three spun around as Inko stood there in shock.

“....Oh bollocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is essentially straight-up the same as her DC counterpart. She can just wander around Japan undisguised because she doesn't really stick out.
> 
> Hearn is...interesting.  
> The Foglio Stanley and His Monster wanted to used John Constantine as part of the story, but due to the Vertigo/DC divide that existed in the 1990s, he wasn't allowed. Thus, Foglio decided to use an expy in the form of Ambrose Bierce (who is, infact the historical Ambrose Bierce), who is basically an exact copy of constantine with a lampshade on him.  
> I wanted to do something similar to keep the idea of the Trenchcoat brigade and the Disreputable Urban Magicians and Sorcerers Guild, so using Constantine proper was out, and just fully transplanting Bierce made no sense.
> 
> Thus I picked [Lafcadio Hearn](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lafcadio_Hearn) to be the my stand-in. Thematically it made sense: Hearn was one of the first, if not the first, foreigner to collect Japanese folklore and legends.  
> In addition, since he's Irish, it fits in with the shady foreign mage aspect I wanted to keep.


	3. I must confess that....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Inko Spend time together.

“Izuku, get behind me!” Inko quickly summoned a book from a table to hand.

“No, mom!”

“Mr. Koizumi, what is going on here?”

“...Well…that’s a bit complicated. You see….”

“He’s my friend!” Midoriya shouted.

“Well, Mrs. Izuku’s Mother, I-OW!” the book smacked into Spot’s face.

“I’m warning you!”

“Alright, can we all just calm down?”

A light flashed from beneath Hearn’s eyepatch.

“Mrs. Midoriya, I’ll explain everything. You see…..This here is a Shisa.”

“...Excuse me?”

“It’s like the komainu, you see, there’s a tricky breed of beast that tends to bond to the first person they run into, and it’s a good thing he did.” Hearn patted Spot on the head, “The lad helped chase off that criminal that tried to break in.”

“....Mr. Koizumi, how stupid do you think I am? Komainu, Shisa? Those are all legends.”

“Well, you know, legends have to be based on something. A dog with a quirk makes a perfect cover story for such a thing, and if you don’t believe me...Why don’t you ask him?”

“Izuku?”

“His name’s Spot and he’s my friend.”

“Where did you find him?”

“In my closet.”

“Izuku, this is serious.”

“I’m telling the truth, mom.”

“Mrs. Midoriya, He is,” Spot added, “I’ve been helping him out, eating the garbage….”

“.....This is insane,” Inko shook her head, “Izuku….Even if he is your friend he can’t stay here.”

“I haven’t anywhere else to go. I had been on the run for ye...months, before Izuku was nice enough to let me stay here.”

“Mom, he’s not going to hurt anyone, he’s been living here for months already.”

Inko paused, “He’s been what?”

“Mrs. Midoriya, if I may step in again, the beast has clearly bonded with the boy, separating them might lead towards issues for both.”

“He’s my best friend, mom.”

Inko paused again.

“What is he?”

“I’m a monster. Just a good one.”

“....And you really think I’ll believe that?”

“Yes.”

“Like I said, he’s bonded to the boy,” Hearn interjected, “I can remove the bond, but it’ll result in the beast being torn asunder and….Well, who knows how that will affect the lad.”

Inko closed her eyes in thought.

“....He’s been here for months already?”

“Uh-huh.”

“....Alright. He can stay, but if anything happens….he’s gone. Izuku it’s going to be your responsibility to make sure he’s cared for.”

“Thank you Mrs. Midoriya,” Spot sighed.

“Thanks Mom!” Midoriya embraced his mother.

“Right then….I think I ought to be going.” Hearn bent down at Izuku, “Don’t forget about the amulet, all right? Also….”

Hearn slipped a piece of paper into Midoriya’s hand.

“If you need me, use that to contact me.”

With that, Hearn left.

“Bloody Hell, what a night.”

He sighed as he got back into his car, started it up and drove off.

“Demons running away from Hell, Demons too nice for Hell, Demons in love…..I’ve really got to get out of this business…..”

He frowned as snow landed on his windshield.

“....Snow? It’s Apri…..oh fuck.”

More snow began to fall onto the windshield as the wind began to pick up and whip around him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….”

He turned the car around and began to speed back. Hearn glanced into his rearview mirror as a tall, ghostly pale woman with long black hair and a white kimono appeared in it.

“Bollocks.”

“LAFCADIO HEARN! I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST!”

**\-----**

Inko still couldn’t believe that it fit beneath Midoriya’s bed.

“See? He fits.”

“Well...Alright sweetie, you go to bed now.”

“Goodnight Mom.”

“Goodnight Mrs. Midoriya.”

“Goodnight Izuku. Goodnight….Goodnight Spot.”

With that, Inko closed the door behind her.

“....Spot, do you think my mom’s going to let you stay here?”

“I sure hope so….do you hear knocking?”

The two peeked at the window. Hearn hammered on it again, as the snow built up.

“Mr. Hearn?”

“Lad, let me in! It’s freezing out here!”

“But it’s April, it shouldn’t be snowing?”

“Izuku!”

Without another word, Midoriya opened his window as Hearn scrambled in.

“Where’s the amulet?”

“Here,” Spot held it out with one hand as he closed the window.

“There’s a lady out there in the snow, should we-”

“No! Don’t let him out, and don’t let her in. Where’s an outlet.”

“....Hearn, is that a Yuki-Onna?”

“No, it’s _the_ Yuki-Onna. She didn’t think too highly of that story I wrote, but you know, I was just writing down what they told me….there.”

He stepped away from the wall: the amulet sat on the ground, wired to the outlet.

“We’ll be safe for now. But that’s not going to solve the big issue,” Hearn sighed, “I can whip up a new one, but I’m going to need supplies.”

“....are you going to tell my mom?”

“Not particularly, I’ll just sleep in the closet for now. Tomorrow’s a school day, isn’t it? You have fun. Spot and I will get the amulet done.”

He paused.

“Keep an eye out for odd people though, the amulet’s protective aura will engulf the entire building. Not being able to sense a person is one thing, an entire building is another.”

**\----**

“That’s odd,” Inko looked out the window, “Never seen the sky with such a yellow tint. You ought to take your umbrella, sweetie.”

“Ok. Bye mom! Bye Spot!”

“Bye sweetie.”

“Have a good day at school, Izuku!” Spot waved.

Midoriya walked out of the apartment and down to the sidewalk.

“Hey, kid.”

Midoriya turned around to look at the speaker: a tall, pale man with white hair dressed in white pants, shirt and jacket. Sunglasses obscured his eyes.

“I’m looking for a fellow named Akaguro? Know anyone by that name?”

“Sorry, mister. Is he your friend?”

The stranger’s smile grew, “You could say that. I’m a bit of a fan of his work.”

He placed a hand on Midoriya’s head and ruffled his hair.

“Run along now. But you really ought to be careful about who you talk to. Some people can be a real….nightmare.”

**\-----**

“Well then, I guess I’ll just….”

Inko trailed off at the scene in front of her. Spot sat with a bucket clenched between his feet, soap and shattered ceramics everywhere. Spot frowned as he pulled another shattered handful of plates out.

“Hrm, well at least the stains came out.”

“What are you doing?”

“The dishes. Izuku said if I want to stay here, I should at least do some chores. Now tell me, do they still use scrubbing ash as well? I haven’t lit a fire to make more, since it seems you’re out.”

“We don’t use scrubbing ash, we use dish soap! What are you scrubbing those with?”

“Rocks. You use rocks right?”

Inko sighed.

“You….just….just go watch TV. I’ll clean this up.”

“Mrs. Midoriya, I insist that I shou-”

“It’s fine. Go do...whatever you do. We’ll talk about this later.”

Spot shrugged and got up.

“You don’t have to toss out the broken dishes, I can just eat them for lunch.”

Before he could take a step, the doorbell rang.

“You stay right there and don’t touch anything.”

Inko left the kitchen and opened the door. A parcel delivery man stood there.

“Can I help you?”

“I have a package for an...M. Midoriya?”

“M?”

“Well, it says Monster Midoriya, but that doesn’t seem right.”

“...Ah, it’s my son’s. His idea of a joke.”

“Well, sign right here….”

Inko took the package and closed the door.

“What is this?” she demanded.

“...Well, it appears to be some sort of box, wrapped in pa-”

“No, what is in this? You didn’t take my money did you? Or Izuku’s?”

“No, no, no. I….Well, it’s a long story about how I have money. As for what is in the box….”

Spot took the package and tore off part of the corner.

“Ah, Eye of Newt, Hair of frog, Sock of….sock of grandma?”

“What is this?”

“A snack.”

“Excuse me?” a disgusted look crossed Inko’s face.

“Snacks.” Spot popped an eyeball into his mouth and swallowed, “Delicious.”

“.....Well….you go and put that...wherever you put it.”

“Of course.”

Without another word, Spot turned around and walked down the hallway, gagging. He quickly entered Midoriya’s room and closed the door behind him.

“Hearn, are you buying things?”

“Amazon Prime One-Day delivery is magnificent,” Hearn shrugged, “Is that my package?”

Spot passed it over.

“Excellent, just a few more…..wait, I’m missing an eyeball.”

“I had to swallow it.”

“....Well, I can make do.”

**\-----**

“Spot, this is the third package you’ve gotten, what on earth are you doing?” Inko sighed.

“....Making under the bed like home?”

Inko plopped down onto the couch.

“...I don’t believe that you’re supposed to be some sort of spiritual guardian.”

“.....Well, honestly, neither do I.”

“....But….I do know one thing,” Inko sighed, “You did something I couldn’t.”

“....uh….”

“You made him happy again,” Inko sighed, “I’m sure he told you about his…”

“His quirklessness,” Spot concluded, “He has. It’s a cruel world that judges one by something they have no control over.”

“I know, but...I can’t help but blame myself.”

“For not knowing what to do?” Spot shrugged, “From what Izuku has told me and what I know, there isn’t a lot to do. Comforting him is really the only solution you have. Showing him other options just put the pressure on him.”

“That’s true.”

“He’s not a stupid kid, he’s bright, even if he hasn’t realized it. He’s got a good heart from what I’ve seen and…” Spot chuckled, “I know that from experience.”

Inko stared at Spot.

“Do you have any suggestions?”

“Not at the moment. Maybe just let him see the other side of Heroing, they need support, right? People handling their office work, working behind the scenes an-”

There was a knock at the door.

“A moment.”

Inko got up and answered the door. After a moment, Inko stormed back in with a package.

“What is this?”

“...A book?”

“I _know_ this book! _The Diary of the Inattentive Alchemist and Sorcerer_?”

“.....How do you know about this book?”

Inko paused for a moment.

“.....I had a Chuunibyou phase back in High School.”

“What’s a Chuumibyou?”

Inko and Spot turned to look at the speaker: Midoriya stood in the doorway, confused.

“It’s nothing, Sweetie. But We need to talk about this,” She held the book up.

“......What’s that?”

“It’s….It’s a very bad book you shouldn’t be reading. Did you or Spot order this?”

Midoriya glanced at Spot as he desperately motioned for him to stay quiet.

“.....N….no?”

“....Spot, show me where you put all of those deliveries you were given today.”

“Mrs. Midoriya, I don’t think that…..”

Before Spot could finish, Inko stormed down the hallway.

“Spot, does she know Mr. Hearn is here?”

“No, but I think she’s going to find out.”

**\------**

“....Almost done...where is that book? It should have been here by no-”

The door slammed open as the incompleted amulet shot out of Hearn’s hand.

“Mr. Hearn, what is this?”

“...oh bollocks.”

“Why are you in my house? What is going on here?”

“Mrs. Midoriya, please be very careful with that, if it’s damaged, the results are going to be….very very bad.”

“Mr. Hearn, we tried to stop her!” Midoriya and Spot appeared in the doorway.

“Lad, don’t let her do anything rash with that, it’s-”

“What are you telling my baby?” Inko snapped. After a moment, she spun around and jabbed a finger at Spot, “Is this all your fault?”

“Mrs. Midoriya, we can explain!” Spot feebly replied.

Before she could respond, Hearn made a grab at the incomplete amulet. Inko jerked her hand back, sending the amulet flying.

Before anyone could react, it smashed into the wall and exploded into a massive burst of light and energy.

“What...what was that?” Inko turned back to Hearn, “Was that a bomb?”

“No. Worse.”

Before she could respond the floor began to shake.

“Oh no.”

The floor exploded as a giant Remiel appeared, looming over the occupants of the room.

“There you are! Never should have relied on a demon to do an Angel’s job. Duma will never let me hear the end of it ....”

Remiel’s giant fingers picked Spot up and held him.

“Wait, wait!” Spot begged, “There’s been a mistake.”

“Pfft.” Remiel rolled his eyes, “They all say that.”

“He’s telling the truth! Bloody Hell, why are Angels always such stuck-up as-”

“Hearn. Hrm. If you’re here then that explains everything.”

Spot glanced back down to Midoriya, tears in his eyes.

“Sorry Izuku.”

Before Midoriya could say anything, Remiel and Spot vanished in a burst of light.

“No!” Midoriya turned to Hearn, “Mr. Hearn, we need to bring him back!”

“....I’m not sure if we can. I can’t go to Hell.”

“But I can.” Another voice replied.

Hearn and Midoriya spun around to the new speaker: a Man dressed in a three-piece suit, and cape appeared in a cloud of smoke. His face was shadowed and obscured by his fedora. A large, golden medallion hung around his neck.

“....Bloody Hell. The Phantom Stranger,” Hearn scratched the back of his head, “What the hell have you gotten me into, Lad?”

Inko stared at the stranger in confusion. She then stared at Hearn and Midoriya, quickly changing her gaze between the three.

“What the fuck is going on?” Inko demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't really much to say about this chapter, other than a Sandman cameo.
> 
> One left.


	4. Storm the Gates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku vs Hell itself.

“Mr. Hearn, who is this?”

“I….am a Stranger,” the man replied.

“He’s a heavy hitter, lad. He doesn’t show up to help find your missing All Might figure.”

“...Can you help me get Spot back?”

“Of course.”

“Not until someone tells me what on earth is going on!” Inko jabbed a finger at Hearn, “You! What is this? What is going on h-”

The Stranger waved his hand. After a moment, Inko collapsed onto Midoriya’s bed, sound asleep.

“A mere spell of slumber, nothing more. Now, let us go.”

“What about Mr. Hearn?”

“I can take the lad myself. I could use a bit of help.”

“Lafcadio Hearn, there is hardly a need for you in this.”

“Mr. Hearn?”

“I helped the kid get into this, it’s only fair I help him get out.”

The Stranger paused, “It’s highly irregular, but….but these are strange times. Very well.”

“I just need a moment to get set up….Izuku, lad, you go and get your stuff.”

“...What stuff?”

“You can’t rescue a friend without exactly what you think you need. A hero needs his gear.”

Midoriya paused for a moment, deep in thought. After a moment, he grabbed a backpack and left the room.

“In the meantime, I’m going to need the Seal of-”

“Done,” The Stranger passed a leash to Hearn, “But locking the boy in a causality loop?”

“It’s Hell, he’s going to need everything he’s got.”

“I’m back!” Midoriya returned.

“What have you got there, lad?”

“A bottle of katsu sauce, the rest of the mochi, my All Might mask, a finger trap, a bottle of tea and a Kendama.”

“...Alright then, Stranger?”

“Hold on tight to the Seal of Cloon,” The Stranger waved his hand and opened a portal.

“It doesn’t look like a seal,” Midoriya grabbed the end of the leash.

“True,” The Stranger held up a gemstone, “This is the Seal of Cloon, and….it carries you.”

Without another work, The Stranger tossed the gem into the portal. The leash tightened and yanked the two off their feet and into the portal.

“And now we wait.”

**\-----**

A portal opened up. A moment later a seal shot out and came to a skidding halt as Midoriya and Hearn shot out of the portal and landed on the ground.

“.....I can’t believe it’s an actual seal,” Hearn shook his head and got back to his feet.

“Up you go, lad,” Hearn hoisted Midoriya to his feet.

The two glanced up at the gateway in front of them.

“Mr. Hearn, is that….”

“The Gate to Hell, yes.” Hearn pulled out a cigarette and lit it on the flames on the wall.

“So what do we do?” Midoriya asked.

“You are going to go in there and rescue Spot, I can’t exactly waltz into Hell, I...ah, I was banned from entering.”

“What?”

Midoriya let out an audible gulp. Hearn placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Izuku, listen to me. Hell is _exactly_ as you expect it to be. Remember how it showed up in all your cartoons and manga? It’s like that.”

“But it looks like-”

“You know how people look scary and intimidating, but are really nice? It’s like that. It only _looks_ scary.”

“....Oh.”

“Knock Em dead, kid.”

**\----**

“Hey, Rath, Ghast, look at this.”

The thin demon motioned to the viewing cauldron.

“Look at this, lads, a kid.”

The smaller demon cackled, “Haven’t seen one of those in a while.”

“Yeah,” the larger demon agreed, “Good eatin’.”

“Right then lads, let’s give the lad a welcome.”

The three made their way to the door and left the room. Rath and Ghast glanced at each other.

“What’s with the armor, armor?”

“Hey, Abnegazar, something ain’t right here.”

The lead demon glanced back down at himself.

“....What in the bloomin’ Heck are they teaching kids these days?”

**\-----**

“Mr. Hearn was right, this is kind of like my manga.”

“OI! MATE!” a thick Australian accent called out.

“Oh, right,” Midoriya quickly rummaged through his bag.

“Who the heck do you think you are? Y’got any idea who we are! Boys, Sound off!”

Midoriya glanced to his side as the three demons approached him: a Tall, thin one with orange skin, white hair and horns, a skinny one with bulging eyes and a purple mohawk, and a large, fat purple and pink one with horns all over his head. All three were dressed in identical suits of armor.

“GHAST!” the Fat one quickly posed.

“RATH!” the skinny one posed.

“An’ I….” the tall one posed, “Am ABNEGAZAR!”

“And Together….” the three spoke in unison, “WE ARE THE DEMONS THREE!”

“Come on then you little piker, we’ll show you what’s what!” Abengazar grinned.

Midoriya quickly pulled the mask over his face and turned to look at them. The smiles on all of the Demons Three vanished and morphed into looks of horror. Ghast let out a high pitch scream and leapt into Rath’s arms as Abnegazar dropped to his knees.

“Why is All Might here?” Ghast whimpered.

“We’re doomed, doomed!” Rath agreed.

“Look, Mr. All Might, we’re...we’re not that bad, right?” Abnegazar glanced back at the other two, “Right mates?”

“Right, Right.” Rath nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, we’re good guys now.” Ghast agreed.

“Right, so you, y’know, you don’t have to beat us up an’ whatnot. We can change, we’ll be good from now one, right? What do you say?”

“Uh….I,” Midoriya paused and coughed.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Midoriya started up again, doing his best to imitate All Might, “I think that’s a great sign that you’re trying to turn a new leaf and be...more hero-y.”

“Ri..Right,” Relief flooded Abnegazar’s face, “Let’s go, mates, we’ll make All Might proud.”

“Right,” Ghast and Rath nodded in agreement.

“Good, then uh..You better be off and do….hero things,” Midoriya nodded.

“Right then, What do we say boys?” Abnegazar nodded at the other two.

“PLUS ULTRA!” All four of them yelled in agreement.

With that, the Demons Three ran back the way they came from. As soon as they were out of view, Midoriya sighed.

“Mr. Hearn was right, demons are stupid.”

**\----**

“What in the goddamn name of Mammon’s left teat was that?!” Abnegazar screeched at the other two, “Why the heaven above are you still holding him?”

“Sorry.”

“What was that? We knew it was just some dumb kid, what even is an All Might?”

“The kid made us act that way….” Ghast trailed off.

“I think we’re gonna have to have a talk with the bosses, bosses” Rath winced.

“No, we’re not. We’re going to stay far away from that kid until he’s gone because I am not doing that shit again. Why can’t I take off this stupid armor?”

**\----**

“There you are!” Midoriya entered the office.

“Eek! All Might!” Spot whimpered.

“What?...No, Spot it’s me!”

Midoriya tore off his mask and tossed it aside. Spot shot up and embraced Midoriya as he returned the hug.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were so sick.”

“Huh? I’m not dead, Mr. Hearn and some weird guy helped me get here so I could save you.”

“Like Hell you are!” another voice called out.

The two turned to see a squat, red demon with a pair of horns that curved down to the ground, jutting tusk and a kanabo over his shoulder.

“Glyfford? What happened to you?”

“The damn kid did,” Glyfford jabbed a finger at Midoriya, “I don’t know what the hell they’re teaching kids up there about us, but this is almost as bad as when that damn sharkman turned everything into a vegan buffet.”

“I’m just here to get my friend back,”

“HAH!” Glyfford laughed, “Just like that, huh?”

“Can’t we make a deal? I could give you something like...like….” Midoriya rummaged through his bag, “Like mochi?”

“Ooh, I love mochi!”

Midoriya tossed the bag outside of the room and Glyfford quickly ran after it. As soon as he left the room, Midoriya pulled the door shut on him.

“Let’s go.”

Spot and Midoriya left the room.

“....Huh?” Midoriya pointed at the gate, “But it wasn’t that far away before!”

“Hrm. What else is in your bag?”

“Um...Katsu sauce, a Kendama, a finger trap and a bottle of tea. Mr. Hearn said to take everything I thought I was going to need, so I brought all of this.”

“....Ah, a Causality loop. We can’t leave until we use all of these, which means that Hearn…..”

“What did Mr. Hearn do?”

“.....Nothing, Glyfford must have done something.”

“To keep us from getting away from him?”

“Yeah I did, and this time I got friends.”

Glyfford grinned as a set of large, four armed demons stepped forward.

“Gob and Ob are the two, toughest, meanest demons you’ve ever met and they’re the best they are at what they do.”

“And what we do ain’t very nice.”

“....So which one of you’s better at Kendama?”

“Me,” One of them said.

“No, me.” the other stated.

“...Prove it.”

Midoriya tossed the kendama at the two. The first one grabbed it and began to try and catch the ball.

“What are you two idiots doing?” Glyfford screeched. He jabbed a finger at the duo, “You’re supposed to try and catch the-”

He trailed off as Midoriya slid the finger trap onto his finger.

“What the…” Glyfford jabbed his other index finger into the other end of the trap and tried to pull it out.

“What magic is this?”

“C’mon Spot.”

“Right.”

The two continued towards the gate as the demons struggled with their challenges.

“....Spot?”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you tell the Angel he made a mistake?”

“Angels are infallible…..or at least that’s what they tell themselves.”

“So they don’t listen to you?”

“Nope. never did, probably never will.”

“That sounds dumb.”

“You have no id-”

Spot and Midoriya came to a stop as a massive foot slammed into the ground before them. A massive Glyfford glared down at them.

“You thought you’d be rid of me? Send him back, or else!”

“Or else what?” Midoriya asked as he pulled the contents of his backpack out.

“Or else this!”

Glyfford lifted his other leg, ready to stomp the ground. Midoriya tossed his bag onto the ground, beneath the giant demon’s foot. As he brought his foot down, he slipped on the bag and slipped off a nearby cliff.

“...Spot, why does Hell have so many cliffs and stuff?”

“....Aesthetic?” the demon shrugged.

“....That doesn’t seem too safe.”

“I don’t think safety is a big concern, Izuku.”

“I think we’re getting c...what’s that thing?”

Midoriya pointed at a large metal contraption in the shape of a large vase. No doors or windows could be seen on the device.

“That’s….That’s a punishment node. They use it for demons that misbehave and have angered our rulers….”

“....Spot did they put you in one of these?”

“They did. There’s nothing worse for a demon than to be left alone. But who could have…..” Spot trailed off, “Oh no.”

With a roar, Spot tore open the node with his bare hands, revealing its lone occupant.

“Nyx!” Spot pulled her out and held her in his arms, “What did they do to you?”

“....Nothing,” she replied, “They did nothing. No torture, no jailers, not even an imp or gremlin….They left me...alone.”

“You’re not alone now,”

“How can I tell that this is even real?”

Midoriya opened the bottle of tea.

“Give her this,”

Spot snatched the bottle from Midoriya and held it to Nyx’s mouth. The demoness greedily gulped it down and opened her eyes.

“...You’re here? Really here?”

She dropped the bottle and embraced Spot.

“Oh, thank you, I knew...I….what is this feeling?”

Nyx released Spot and recoiled in horror. She spun around to face Midoriya.

“You...This is your doing. What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“He’s made it...nice,” Spot added.

“Is that this feeling?” Nyx gagged, “I hate it.”

“What’s wrong with being nice?” Midoriya asked.

“What has being nice ever done for anyone?”

“Spot.”

“He’s right, if I wasn’t nice, I wouldn’t have met him,” Spot agreed.

“Oh please,” Nyx rolled her eyes, “What’s that worth?”

“.....You hugged him. You’re the one who hates being alone.”

Nyx paused.

“Izuku, can I speak to Nyx alone?”

“Ok. I’ll keep an eye out for that weird guy.”

“...Why did you release me?” Nyx demanded, “What do you want of me?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Nothing?_ ” Nyx spat back, “How can you want nothing?”

“I….I was responsible for you being put into that situation. All I wanted to do was free you. There’s no deeper meaning or expected reward.”

“.....There’s nothing I can offer you? You did it for…nothing you want?” Nyx paused, “Is that all I am to you? Nothing?”

“No, the opposite!” Spot grabbed Nyx’s shoulders, “You were the only thing in all of this,” He motioned to their surroundings with a hand.

“You were the only thing in Hell that I ever wanted! But when I changed, you didn’t. And I….I didn’t want that.”

“Then help me.”

“What?”

Nyx held a hand to Spot’s face, and stroked his face.

“Help me be like you. Help me become….nice.”

“Nyx, are you serious?”

“Yes!” she embraced him, “I love you! I never want to lose you again!”

“I’ve waited so long to hear those words.”

The two leaned towards each other and-

“Gross,” Midoriya made a disgusted face, “Eww, kissing.”

**\-----**

“Right at the gates,” Spot glanced back at Midoriya, “But we still have something?”

“I still have the katsu sauce.”

“Which means….”

Spot trailed off as they saw what stood before them: Glyfford flanked by a pack of dog-headed humanoids, all dressed in white kimonos.

“Inugami.”

“That’s right, kid. Last chance and winner takes all. Get’m boys!”

The Inugami lunged at Midoriya and Spot, and quickly pinned the two down on the ground. The bottle of katsu sauce fell from Midoriya’s hands and skidded towards Nyx.

“No!” Nyx cried.

“Heh, thanks babe.” Glyfford chuckled as he walked towards Nyx, “Wouldn’t have gotten them if you didn’t distract them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, don’t act like you weren’t going to do it either. Capturing them and turning them over to the new bosses would have done a lot for you.”

“I….I may have thought about it,” Nyx glanced down at the bottle of katsu sauce.

“Hah! That’s why I don’t have to do anything. That dumb kid thought he could change a demon. What a-”

Nyx’s tail wrapped around the bottle and quickly dumped it onto Glyfford.

“He’s right, though. I have changed for the better.”

“What the...what is this cr….”

Glyfford trailed off as the Inugamis stood up and looked at him.

“Hey, guys? Why are you….” He trailed off as he heard their stomachs rumbled. The one closest to him licked it’s mouth in anticipation.

“Oh shit.”

Without another word, Glyfford turned around and ran back into Hell, the Inugami hot on his tail.

“....So that’s what being good feels like,” Nyx looked down at her hands, “It feels….fulfilling.”

“Look, there’s Mr. Hearn!”

Midoriya ran through the gates as Hearn sat on the ground, sharing a cigarette with the seal.

“Seal, seal, why do those old wizards love their puns and homonyms so much…”

“Mr. Hearn!”

“Ah, Izuku, I see you got the big guy….and….is that Nyx?”

“Uh-huh, we convinced her to be good!”

Spot stepped out of the gate.

“....But that only works in….Spot, run!”

The moment Nyx passed through the gate, her expression changed. She whirled around and grabbed Spot by the neck scruff.

“What was that? What did you do to me?”

“I didn’t do anything! Everything I said was true, I l-”

“Don’t say it! I’ll-”

“You’ll _what_ Nyx?”

Everyone turned to look at the new speakers: Remiel and Duma loomed over the group.

“I’ll….I’ll kill him. He made me feel hope, and….and that hurts more than anything else.”

“Hrm. Interesting.” Remiel turned his gaze to Midoriya, “You again? What are you doing here?”

“To save Spot, he’s not supposed to be here!”

“Spot?” Remiel glanced at Spot, “I thought you were the Nameless One.”

“Well, I was, but….”

“You made a mistake! He’s my friend!”

“...A mistake?” Remiel laughed, “Child, we don’t make mis-”

“He’s telling the truth! Lord Lucifer kicked me out of Hell!”

“For what?”

“For becoming good.”

Remiel and Duma exchanged startled looks.

“For becoming _good_? Why didn’t anyone tell…” Remiel trailed off as Duma glared at him.

“Right, Demons, that was a stupid question,” Remiel sighed, “Very well, We shall fix this situation. Midoriya Izuku, do you have anything to ask of us?”

“....Can you make it so my mom is ok with Spot?”

“Done. What of you, Spot?”

“All I ask is that you forgive Nyx.”

“I don’t need your help,” Nyx snarled.

“That is true,” Remiel agreed.

“What?” the two demons yelled in unison

“Hell’s purpose is to purify souls by whatever means necessary. It’s a slow, grueling process, but we are patient. But the demons….The demons resist. But now we know what we are doing is not in vain.”

Remiel motioned towards Spot.

“Spot is the first demon that has renounced evil.”

“I am?”

“And Nyx hasn’t fully turned her back on the idea of becoming good.”

“Go fuck yourselves.”

“So, young Midoriya Izuku, I think that’s enough here, It’s time you go….home.”

With a snap of his fingers, Remiel sent the group away.

**\----**

Midoriya, Spot, Hearn and the seal appeared in Midoriya’s apartment.

“We’re home!”

“Izuku!” Inko embraced her son, “I’m so glad you're safe!”

“....She’s taking it well.” Hearn noted.

“Duma explained everything to her. When angels speak, people tend to listen.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Spot was a demon from Hell?” Inko demanded.

“....Uh…”

“....Nevermind, that was a silly question,” Inko sighed.

“So he can stay?”

“I suppose so.”

“....What am I going to do with a bloody seal?”

**\------**

_He awoke._

_Midoriya looked around at his surroundings._

_Black nothingness that stretched far beyond everything that he could see._

_“Hello?” He called out._

_“Ah, there he is.” a soft voice called out._

_Midoriya spun around as two figures approached him. As they drew closer, he was able to make them out._

_One was a tall, pale man with wild white hair and dressed in all white. At his side, was a short, morbidly obese woman with grey hair tied back in a pony tail. After a moment, Midoriya realized she was naked._

_“Um….where am I?”_

_“Where do you think you are, Midoriya Izuku?” the man asked._

_“I dunno. But it feels like a dream.”_

_“Indeed it is. Do you know why you are here?”_

_“Uh...No?”_

_“Dear sister, it seems you may be wrong again with this one,” the man laid a hand on the woman’s back._

_She sighed._

_“It matters not, it was only one of many plans.”_

_The man turned his attention to Midoriya and smiled._

_“Midoriya Izuku. It seems you are destined for much greater things than what my sister could have planned. But, it’s not quite time for that to be revealed.”_

_He placed a hand on Midoriya’s head and ruffled his hair._

_“I’m sure you have many questions, but all I can say is….dream.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this story.
> 
> I wanted to mostly follow the end of Foglio series, with a few alterations.
> 
> In the original, Stanley was approached by three nameless demons, but instead I decided to let the [Demons Three](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demons_Three) cameo.  
> The idea of making them act like goofy super sentai characters when in Midoriya's presence was something that occurred to me while writing.
> 
> Ah, but that isn't the end of the series.  
> I'm working on a sequel as we speak, and it's a bit....groovy.


End file.
